


I love everything about you

by VivaDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel





	

 "I love you, Stiles."

The teenager looked up at the werewolf. They were sitting on the couch at Derek's loft; Stiles was doing his homework while the werewolf was reading some old book.

"I've already known for a long time" The boy told him. "It's easy to read from your body language, your facial expressions and how you behave towards me. There's nothing new."

Derek without a word stared at the smiling Stiles who continued.

"Also, I know that you know what are my feelings, right? Like, my scent, stuff like that."

"It's true. I know exactly how you feel about me. But it would be nice to hear it." Derek agreed.

Stile put his homework on the table and got closer to Derek. He grabbed his face with both hand and kissed him. Gently and with feeling.

"I love you." Stiles whispered sweetly.

The werewolf smiled lightly. He pulled Stiles hands from his face and turned him over, lying on top of him on the coach.

"Derek Hale, I love you. All of you. From the top of your head to the tips of your toes, even those bushy eyebrows..."

"Stiles" Derek growled softly.

"And your bunny teeth, your eyes, nose, jaw, facial hair. Your strong arms, abs... your pissed look. The fact that you don't like most people. I love how you suddenly hug and kiss me. How you're standing at my side when we go somewhere and you're protecting me without saying a word... And how you care about your betas. I love everything about you, Derek."

The werewolf gently kissed Stiles. After few moment he pulled back and bumped the tip of his nose with Stiles.

" I also love everything about you, Stiles."

"Oh, really? Expand that, please." Stiles urged.

"Maybe later? After the kissing part."

Stiles smiled.

 "Yeah. Okay."


End file.
